elsweyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsweyr Wiki
ELSWEYR, THE DESERTS OF ANEQUINA An across-the-border landscape and cities expansion created by Iliana. and her team. Elsweyr is an Imperial Province on the Continent of Bethsoft's Tamriel. This area expansion mod is based on and compatible with the award winning Oblivion game in the Elderscrolls series provided you follow the install read me carefully (see Requirements by Mavrix below) *Parts 01, 02 and 03 of the download are all required for this mod to work. The July, September and November add-on packs can be added in afterwards. NOVEMBER ADD-ON PACK This latest addition includes an expansion of the town of Orcrest and some new creatures. You must have the main files and the July and September add-on packs installed already before adding in this one. Description High beyond the hills of the Niben lies the great desert plateau of central Elsweyr. From sandy desert wastes to rocky, red badlands, from grassy savannah to jungle coast, the lands of Anequina beckon. This new region, spanning the section of Elsweyr between Skingrad and Leyawiin, includes four new landscapes, three new towns, several villages, Khajiit sub-races, and a monster-filled wilderness to explore. Although it does not include any quests, the area offers alternate routes from Skingrad and the IC to Leyawiin, giving you lots of reasons to traverse it while pursuing vanilla or other mod quests. The deserts and badlands of Anequina are hidden behind high hill ranges, so are not readily visible from Cyrodiil, despite their close proximity. I hope you have lots of fun exploring these new lands! :) Notes IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ THIS! *Firstly, you must have your in-game borders disabled or you won't be able to reach the new region! See the installation instructions to learn how. *This mod is fully playable but not yet 100% complete. (E.g. Parts of the cities of Corinthe and Orcrest are closed off, as is the city of Dune and certain other locations.) *I will update and expand it gradually in the future. What I've done so far is all that I've had time to do. Its a fairly large mod for just one person to create! But if I had a few hundred more hours, well then, who knows . . . *NPCs have some unique dialogue topics, but none of it is voiced. If you don't like silent dialogue you can easily just ignore these new topics. The information is just an extra add-on for those interested. To slow down the dialogue if it runs too fast you can download the SilentVoiceFiles on this page or else make use of the Elys Silent Voice mod. FEATURES * About twenty new mini-quests and three joinable guilds (still a WIP). * Four new landscapes : Savannah, Sand Desert, Rocky Badlands, Coastal Jungle and also a small coral reef * The cities of Corinthe, Riverhold and Orcrest * The villages of Alabaster & Duncori Walk * The waystops of King's Walk and Darkarn Place * The imperial forts of Seaplace and Riverkeep * More than 400 new NPCs including custom desert bandits and Khajiit tribesmen * Buyable elephant mount from the King's Walk caravanserie (on the road between Riverhold & Orcrest) * Buyable house in Riverhold * A few caves and hostile tribal villages * Custom monster-spawns and new creatures in the wilderness * A new road from Skingrad to Leyawiin, and from Faregyl Inn south. * New plants, ingredients, armor, weapons, and other items. * New Khajiit NPC sub-races (based on lore) REQUIREMENTS A. The in-game borders must be disabled. See installation instructions below. B. The latest official Oblivion patch is needed to run this mod:-- Download Official Oblivion Patch INSTALLATION 1. Download and unpack the files (Parts 1 to 3) into your Oblivion data folder. Check the file ElsweyrAnequina.esp in your mod lists. 2. The in-game borders MUST be disabled. This can be done either by-- A. By switching the "bBorderRele click on the file exe from the download.) Its best to create a backup of your folder Data/DistantLOD/ before running this utility, so that you can restore them if need be. 5. Optional In-Game Maps (Five types, pick the one you like!) A. Download Colour Map by Yian This map comes with its own esp. B. Download Colour Map b D. Downn esp. recommended for higher end computers. Download Elsweyr RAEVWDNote : You need to run the TES4LODGen utility after adding the RAEVWD files. Trouble Shooting 1. "You can't go this way, please turn back" message means the borders haven't been disabled yet. See the installation instructions. Its just a matter of changing a single digit in a file. 2. Some things are pink. This just means you are missing some of the textures. There's a few reasons why this might have happened-- A. Make sure that the files did actually download properly. A temporary internet disruption may result in a RAR file arriving incomplete on your computer. You can compare the file size of the one you have with the one on the downloads page. B. Check that you have installed all the textures from both Parts02 and 03, and that nothing has been extracted by WinRAR to the wrong folder. Sometimes you can end up with the files accidentally being extracted to Data/Textures/Textures/ instead of just Data/Textures/. To quickly check that you have extracted all the folders correctly, see if you can find these two "marker" directories in your Oblivion folder:-- Oblivion/Data/Textures/Anequina/ Oblivion/Data/Textures/Characters/AnequinaCathay/ If either is missing, extract the files again. 3. Game Crashes Make sure you have the latest Official Patch installed. And also that all the texture files from Part02 and 03 of the download are in place. The Oblivion game just can't handle things like NPCs missing their skins or missing textures for armor they are wearing. 4. Distant landscape loses its textures or a giant gap appears in the mountain This mod comes with a new set of distant landscape files for the Elsweyr region. But sometimes other mods will overwrite these and the new distant landscape in the area with vanish. To make it easy to restore these if you lose them I have uploaded a separate Optional file called ElsweyrLandscapeLOD which contains just these eight files. So if you ever lose the distant land view you can just grab that small download to restore them. If you're having any problems you can also leave a note in Comments or PM me. Compatibility Transtion *Japanese Translation Ac k ARMOR Contact and Forum Elsweyr Anequina Thread on Bethesda's Forum Elsweyr Anequina Mod Forum Join the Mod Currently Iliana is working on her mod at The Wormhole - a forum that teaches modding as well as offers facilities to make modshttp://thewormhole.nfshost.com/forum/index.php/board,283.0.html Newcomers and experienced modders may apply to join her team there. Links to the download site are to be found at The Wormhole and beta-testers are most welcome Latest activity Category:Browse